Deception And Desire
by DecembersDream
Summary: It is one year after the fight with Ultimecia. Rinoa is dead. Squall is lost. A uprising in Ether, drives him to save the one shred of family he has left. But nothing prepares him for what he finds buried in lies.
1. The Beginning

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Final Fantasy)

Okay. This is my first fanfic so excuse any mistakes I've overlooked. Enjoy :)

-----------------------------------

'KEY'

_Thoughts_

She turned round, feather softly clasped in her hand, her black hair circling her face like a halo. Squall called out to her, she smiled, teasing him then her face contorted into Ultimecia's and she flew towards him.

Squall sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat. Pushing back the covers he took deep calming breaths.

_Calm it, it was just a dream. Neither of them are coming back. _

Standing in front of the mirror he examined his tired face. His scar, visible through the brown hair running over his face was as imposing as ever. His ice-blue artic eyes stared back at him. It was no surprise that the admirers in Balamb Garden were many.

Sunlight streamed through his dormitory window has he slowly dressed, strapping on his Gunblade he trudged wearily out of his room. As he walked his thoughts drifted to the day he lost everything 4 months ago. Rinoa had suffered far worse wounds than anyone of them when they fought Ultimecia 1 year ago. She fought against them, healed but later fell ill, Squall was vigilant at her bedside, until one day he fell asleep and awoke to find her gone, the bed untouched. With just her necklace on the pillow. He found out from the Nurse that she had died during the night and her body was taken by men working for her father. Overcome with grief, Squall had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out. But when Cid & Edea gave Balamb Garden over to him, so they could retire he had no choice but to accept.

_Headmaster Squall, the World has gone nuts._

"YO SQUALL!"

A blonde haired young man bounded over to him, slapping his back.

"Morning Zell, I see the hotdogs aren't on sale yet?"

"Haha, you're a riot. How are you feeling today boss? You look tired"

"I haven't slept much since…." trailed off Squall

"Sorry I brought it up" Zell quickly changed the subject "I'll go see about those hotdogs, have fun runnin' the Garden!"

He ran in the direction of the Cafeteria, Squall smiled slightly despite himself.

Still a kid. And yet we've all been forced to grow up. 

He took the lift to his office and slid into his chair. Eyeing the pile of paperwork in front of, he stifled a yawn. The World was free of sorceress', there was little need for SeeD anymore except for the occasional monster problem and city dispute.

He glanced at a letter which was bright red, marked, URGENT. Tearing it open he groaned.

_Another bill, do they EVER end? This Garden is gonna be sunk soon._

Refusing to think about it, he set to working out how much the Garden was making and how much it was spending.

A knock on the door interrupted him, grumpily he shouted,

"What?"

Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Quistis burst in, looking equally flustered. Alarmed Squall stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Squall, we've just heard that there is a uprising in Ether" said Irvine hastily

"Led by who?"

"Rumour has it, a sorceress called Lacetia"

A sorceress. No, it can't be possible! We destroyed them! We destroyed their lifeline! 

"That can't be true! Besides Laguna would have informed me if it was true"

"Squall…we've been told that she has your father" said Selphie, her usual bounciness giving way to worry.

_Oh God. I can't lose Laguna, I can't handle it again, I can't…_

" How haven't we been told sooner, this is unbelievable" Squall paused for a moment

"Alright. Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis stay here and look after the Garden, I'm going to see this 'uprising'"

"WHAT?" they said together

" I am not going to let you go alone!" cried Quistis

"If this is what we think it is, I will have the element of surprise, I may be able to find out more about this sorceress and her intentions. If we go in full force, we will never know how she survived."

"You have a point, but it's risky" said Irvine

"We don't have a choice, I'll bring a communicator, I will call for you when I've learned everything I can"

Everyone was in silent agreement, Squall buried a grey communicator in his pocket and without another word breezed out of the room.

"That was not how I thought it would go" murmured Irvine

Quistis was silent a frown on her face. "What if he thinks that Rinoa..?"

"Na, he wouldn't believe that, would he?" said Zell

"Rinoa was just taken away, none of us saw her, body, you never know" answered Selphie

"This is crazy. Rinoa is never coming back, Squall knows that. We all know that!" shouted Irvine, ending the conversation.

They all turned eyeing the mounting wad of paper on Squall's desk.

"Shall we?" asked Quistis, with just a hint of amusement.

-----------------------------------

Okay, First chapterdone :) Please give your honest reviews abotu how you thinks its going& chapter two will be up asap!


	2. Tragedy

Slipping on Rinoas necklace, Squall ran his hands through the fine chain.

_I miss you. _

He touched the cold hilt of his Gunblade.

_Once again it's come to this. Fighting again, but this time, you're not at my side. Rinoa, why did you go? Why! You left me with no one, no one to share with, you knew how to see inside me. Now I feel like that lost little boy again._

Squall scoffed at himself,

_Grow a backbone, she's never coming back. The sooner you accept it the better._

Striding out of the Garden he ignored the stares from his female students. Approaching a newly built helicopter pad-like structure he sighed as he set eyes on the magnificent Ragnarock perched on top of it. Laguna had given him it, joking that he'd have much more fun with it. Squall's heart filled with fear as he thought of the danger Laguna was in.

_He can handle himself. This is probably nothing anyway._

A few minutes later, Squall was in the cockpit, firing up the power. He felt it shoot through the ship and felt like he was in the stomach of a powerful beast. Taking off he blasted towards Ether at top speed.

Lacetia strode along the corridor in the gigantic Presidential Building, built in honour of Laguna. She pushed open the gold trimmed doors in front of her. Laguna was bound to his chair, his guards dead around the room. In place of them was Lacetia guards. Monsters of the worse kind. Vampires.

She gazed intoa mirror on the wall, intense brown eyes,blue hair, swept up into a high ponytail, a beautiful and familiar face and a flowing black dress were reflected back. Smiling, she went over to Laguna and placed a cold hand on his face.

"Now Mr President, have you thought more about my request?" her voice was silky and seductive.

"Yes, the answer is still no, you won't ever gain power of this city!"

"You underestimate me Laguna. I will not hesitate to torture those you hold dear"

At that moment the doors swung open, Ellone was dragged in, held fast by two snarling vampires. Ellone's face was tear streaked and bloody.

"Ellone! Lacetia what have you done to her!"

"Nothing yet. But if you continue to refuse stepping down from your duties and naming me President she will die suffering"

"Laguna don't! If I die, it's only one person, she'll kill hundreds more!"

Lacetia leaned in towards Laguna and whispered in his ear.

"After she's dead, I will hunt down Squall and torture him while you watch. His blood with flow over your feet" She smiled at Laguna's horrific and torn expression.

She kissed his ear then straightened up.

"He has made his choice. Kill her"

"NO!" yelled Laguna "Lacetia I will do as you say, just please, don't"

Lacetia laughed, a sound that chilled the air. "As I thought you would, now, lets gets this over with" She untied him and forced him to stand. She took her place behind him, an eerie smile on her face.

Laguna looked defeated, his whole stance dropping. He pressed a button in front of him. Instantly the TV at the front of the room, light up. Laguna was now speaking to the World.

The Ragnarock's control panelbleeped. Squall accepted the incoming message.

"You have to see this, I'mlinking your screen to ours" Irvine's voice filled the cockpit, laced with concern.

Seconds later Laguna appeared in 3D form.

"I am resigning as President"

_No! Are you crazy! _

A women stepped into the camera's view. Her appearance chilled Squall to the bone.

_Lacetia_

"Lacetia will be taking over from me, starting from now, she is President of Ether"

Laguna bowed and his image disappeared.

"I think our problems just doubled" said Irvine

"I'll handle this. Stay in Balamb till I call you, just be ready"

Squall switched off the intercom and gripped the Ragnarock controls.

_It's times like these you could use a GF. But of course, I had to free them and make it illegal to junction them._

Lacetia giggled like a gleeful child. "It is done"

She glided over to Ellone, who's eyes flashed fear. Lacetia suddenly pushed her hand over Ellone's heart. Ellone screamed, Laguna ran forward but was held back by guards. Ellone's skin went shock white and her body went limp in the Vampire's strong grip.

"You said you wouldn't harm her!" yelled Laguna, bitter tears streaming down his face

Lacetia turned to him with a mocking smile. "You should know better than to trust me. Take him away and lock him in a cell, and as you ALL leave, be so kind as to dispose of the body"

Lacetia was left alone. She slide into Laguna's chair and ran her hands over the desk.

"The first part is complete, soon, the one who would kill me, will join me as my Knight" she spoke aloud. Her insane laughter filling the room.


	3. Burning City

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Final Fantasy)

----------------

Squall's apprehension grew as he came into sight of Ether. From above it looked like a huge grey cover was over the city but as he drew closer he realised that the city was burning.

Shit 

Squall landed the Ragnarock on the city outskirts, breathing in deeply he focused his mind.

_Here goes nothing._

He strode out, his walk more confident than he felt. Drawing his gunblade as a figure approached him, he squinted through the haze of smoke and found his mind setting on a name. Vampire.

Christ. I thought they were all destroyed. 

With a shriek the Vampire leapt at him, casting dark magic and slashing at him. Squall side stepped to avoid a lethal blow and drew his sword up and sliced the vampire in two. Squall then sliced off the remains of its head.

_Just in case._

He jogged into the city, eyes immediately filling with water. All around people were screaming. Fire was consuming most homes and vampires were rampaging.

I can't do this on my own 

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the communicator and hit transmit.

"IRVINE. GET DOWN HERE NOW! GET AS MANY SEED'S YOU CAN! THE WHOLE DAMNED CITY'S ON FIRE!"

He took his finger off transmit and crackling, came a reply.

"We're on our way, can you hold out till we get there?"

At that moment a blast of fire knocked the communicator out of Squalls hand. Rolling to put out the flames on his jacket he winced as he smelt burning flesh.

Jesus, keep on you god damn toes! 

Three Vampires came running towards him, Squall flipped up, grabbing his gunblade as he did. Slicing, blocking, near misses and death blows soon finished off the vampires. Squall raced towards the Presedential Building fighting off Vampires.

_Please don't let me be to late._

He easily pushed down the charred and broken entrance and raced up the gold stairs. He was surprised to find the place seemingly unguarded. He flew round a corner and came face to face with six Vampires all guarding a door. Gasping he drew back round, hidden. Clenching his eyes shut and gripping his gunblade he felt himself covered in cold sweat. 

_Just kill them you wuss._

He walked round the corner, appearing calm and uninterested.

"Hey there"

And with that he launched at the vampires with such ferocity they screeched in fear. Within seconds they were down in bloody pieces. Panting Squall sheathed his gunblade.

Where the hell did that come from? 

Bracing himself to whatever was on the other side of the door, he pushed them open. Sitting at what he assumed as Laguna's desk was a beautiful women. She looked perfectly at ease, hands folded on the desk in front of her. Her eyes bore into Squall filled with amusement. He felt something tug at his heart.

_I know those eyes._

With one graceful movement the women was on her feet.

"Squall! How nice of you to drop by, I knew you were coming, but you impress me with your speed" her voice sent a shiver up Squalls spine.

"Where is Laguna, Lacetia?"

"He's alive, don't you worry your pretty head about it" She giggled at her own joke then stood close to Squall.

"I can see your father in you, the same courage and strength"

"What do you hope to achieve by making him call you President?"

"Only to carry on Ultimecia's great work. Destroying the weak and nurturing those who have powers to be like us"

"People will always be there to stop you" He paused, eyes narrowing, "How did you survive in the first place? Ultimecia was you-

She put a hand over his lips to stop him speaking "She was not my lifeline boy. She was the weak sorceress lifeline"

"But, I thought we destroyed all sorceress!"

"You ask to many questions" She forcefully pushed him to the wall, and lightly brushed his check with her lips.

"You are powerful enough to be my Knight"

Squall laughed "I would rather see you die"

He pushed her away and raised his gunblade.

"For hurting Laguna, you'll pay with you're life"

Lacetia smiled "As you wish"

Squall ran at her, gunblade raised, with a yell he leapt at her.

Hope you liked it! Please Review, it helps me make the story better hehe :D


	4. The Truth

Irvine bit his top lip as he drove at top speed towards Ether. All around him were many other cars filled with all the SeeD's and people willing to help, he could find.

Selphie leaned over from the passenger seat and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Irviy, Squall can handle it"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"C'mon, he's Squall!"

Irvine glanced at her, fear in his eyes.

"I don't think it'll be enough "

"What!"

" Look, ever since Rinoa died he hasn't trained much and he's has totally lost interest in fighting"

"Big whoop, okay, he took the loss pretty hard, but fighting is like the alphabet, you never forget it"

Irvine laughed and kissed her.

"You're right, lets just hope we have enough people here to stop this"

"There was only 6 of us who stopped them before!"

"I dunno, this one seems stronger, Argg" Irvine paused and tipped his hat "It'll be a while before we get to Ether, is Zell joining us?"

"Yea, he said he was gonna go try and get Sefier and any other people he could then catch up with us, Quistis is in a car back there I think"

"Sefier?" Irvine snorted " would love to see them in a car together, they'd tear each other apart"

"Most likely"

"I hope Squall's alright"

"Stop worrying Mr Cowboy, Squall can more than hold his own, we were just called as a precaution"

"I hope you're right"

------------------

Lacetia simply nodded her head slightly at the coming attack and Squall was blasted backwards. Groaning he got up slowly, winded. His gunblade flew into Lacetia's hand. She waved her hand over it and it disappeared.

"You think that you can kill me just like that?" She smiled "You certainly are determined but you can't win"

Squall grunted in reply and flew at her again, summoning all his magic. Lacetia giggled as she easily blocked his attacks.

_She's not like the others. She's way to powerful._

Squall stepped back, catching his breath. Wiping the blood off his forehead he raised his fists in front of his face.

"You wish to fight me without weapons and magic?" questioned Lacetia, surprised.

"You will die. If I don't kill you, my friends will come along and do it anyway" Out of character he smirked. "And if they don't succeed. Sefier will"

Lacetia laughed "That blonde twit? He is too arrogant, he could easily be lured in and killed"

"It is you that underestimates us! WE destroyed Ultimecia, you will be defeated"

"No matter how many times you say it, your eyes tell me you think I am unbeatable, lies do not become us"

Lacetia raised her hand, "Now Squall, you're mine"

"What th-

Squall stopped short when he saw the black light fly out of Lacetia's hand. It moved like a wisp of smoke, its form twisting into a monster. It dived into Squall's mouth, gasping for breath Squall fell to the floor. He could feel it in every part of him, coursing through him like a sickness.

Giggling like a child Lacetia knelt down beside him and stroked his hair

"Don't worry my pet, it won't kill you, it will make you forget your friends, your father, everything and make you my servant, my assassin and my Knight"

Squall closed his eyes and yelled as pain shot through him, tears leaked out of his eyes as he tried to restrain it. But he could feel it behind his eyes, drifting up into his mind. Clutching onto the last strand of consciousness' he gazed into Lacetias brown eyes and a jolt of recognition sprung through him.

_Rinoa_

Then there was darkness.


End file.
